Ultraman Haruhiko Episode 14: The One Named Gorai
At MPT Headquarters.. Hama was beating on a punching bag, he was just very bored. Hama grunted as he did a few backflips quickly, and then jumped into the air and executed a Jump Spin Hook kick, causing the punching bag to swing around wildly. Hama panted and sweated in exhaustion, and fell to his knees. Suddenly, Hama heard the siren go off in the base, alerting the members that a monster or alien was sighted. "Sir..an alien just took the form of a human and walked into a dojo!" Ishio said to Shimizu. "Alright! Quickly everyone, get ready before it attacks and hurts people!" Shimizu demanded as he bolted out of the room with his helmet on. "Yes, captain!" Hama and the others replied and put on their helmets and ran after Shimizu. The Dojo Alien Gorai smirked as he walked in the dojo, disguised as a human. He sturdily walked into the center of the dojo, were the people fought and trained with eachother. A man in a white gi with a red belt ran towards Gorai, Gorai glanced at him and then screamed as he delivered a High Roundhouse kick to the face of the man. The man screamed as he fell onto the floor hard. Two orange belts ran at Gorai next, and he cackled as he sweep kicked one of them, causing the fighter to crash to the floor. He then let out a shriek as he blocked a Hook Kick from the other orange belt, and placed his leg behind the man and then executed a Rising Punch on the determined orange belt's chest, causing him to stumble back and trip over Gorai's leg. Gorai turned around and heard a battle cry as a brown belt attempted to use the Spear Hand Strike on his upper chest area, Gorai blocked quickly, grabbing the brown belt's arm and quickly carried out the Crescent Kick onto his chest, the man shrieked and stumbled back, and then lunged at Gorai and unleashed the Round Hook Punch on him, only for it to be blocked and Gorai counter with a powerful Front Knee strike to his gut. The brown belt crashed onto the floor. Gorai grinned as all the fighters were on the floor. He got out a syringe and began to drain their blood into the syringe one by one. Bystanders watched in horror, why would a human do such a thing? Just as Gorai was about the stick the syringe into the last downed fighter, the brother of the downed man ran at Gorai and let out a cry as he was about to strike him, only for Gorai to turn around and perform a One-arm shoulder throw on him, smashing his skull onto the ground hard, knocking him out. Gorai laughed and drained the two fighters of their blood, and the syringe vanished. Gorai revealed his true form and then ran off. MPT Arrives at the Dojo Hama and Taketomo walked in, and what they saw horrified them. There was pure white bodies everywhere on the dojo floor. "What in the heck happened here?!" Hama shouted in disbelief. "I don't know..but it sure isn't pleasant." Taketomo said. "That alien must be strong if it can take on all of these fighters. And I wonder why it seems all the blood was drained out of their body.." Shimizu pondered. After hours upon hours of searching the dojo and nearby streets and area's, there was no sign of the alien whatsoever. They postponed the investigation and said they would search again if the alien was sighted. They returned to base. The Next Morning Hama looked around MPT Headquarters as he drank his coffee. He was wondering where the alien was, and so was the others. "Hama, the alien has been sighted! Stay here and watch the base while me and the others go!" Shimizu hollered as he dashed out of the base along with the others. "Alright, captain!" Hama shouted back and put his coffee down and stood up. It became quiet. Very quiet. "Hm..what should I do?" Hama suddenly heard footsteps in the hallway, he gasped. "Probably the other guys returning.." Hama whispered to him self as he sipped his coffee. Hama saw a figure dash by the doorway, and he ran over and looked both ways. He looked closely and saw...Alien Gorai. "STOP RIGHT THERE!" Hama screamed as he withdrew his pistol and ran after the alien, shooting at it. "I'd rather not.." The alien said as it fired energy beams from its eyes at Hama. Hama's eyes widened and his instincts took over, he barely dodged the blast, and it hit the wall. Hama then fired his pistol at the alien 3 times, weakening him. Gorai shrieked as Hama dashed over to it and delivered a Flying back kick to Gorai's face, Gorai grunted, and Hama screamed and did a Rising elbow strike to his stomach. Gorai groaned and fell to the floor, and Hama finished the alien off with his pistol, shooting a bullet into its head. Hama dashed out of the MPT base and saw Shimizu, Taketomo and Kumagai firing with their pistols at a giant Gorai. The Gorai screeched, and stepped toward the MPT base, and was about to strike it with his fist. Hama shouted as he put his hands in a X position, and quickly transformed into Ultraman Haruhiko. Ultraman Haruhiko grunted as he landed in front of Alien Gorai, karate chopping his chest before grabbing him by his arm and lifting him over his shoulder and tossing him at a building. Alien Gorai rumbled as he climbed to his feet, and threw a white energy blast from his hands at Ultraman Haruhiko. Haruhiko extended his right arm forward, and the white blast hit his right hand, and cracked into pieces and fell to the floor. Alien Gorai's eyes widened in surprise, and then he let out a cry as he stomped towards Haruhiko. Ultraman Haruhiko made a fist, and thrust it at Alien Gorai's face, Gorai screeched and then grabbed the Ultraman and got him in a choke hold, Ultraman Haruhiko grunted and wiggled around trying to escape as his color timer flashed. Alien Gorai screeched as Haruhiko struggled harder, and then grabbed Alien Gorai by his head and lifted him up for a brief second, Ultraman Haruhiko then slammed him onto the floor in front of him. Gorai slowly got up, and fired energy beams from his eyes at Ultraman Haruhiko. Ultraman Haruhiko screamed, and stumbled back. It appeared he was severly injured by the blast, kneeling down. Gorai laughed as he approached Haruhiko, about to strike him down, but suddenly Haruhiko rose up as he tricked Gorai into thinking he was injured and put his hands side by side, and fired a ray from his fingers at Gorai. Gorai screamed as electricity surged through him and he collapsed onto the floor, hard. Ultraman Haruhiko swiftly did a backflip, and blew up Gorai's body with the Sonic Ray. Ultraman Haruhiko jumped into the air and flew away into the distance, heading back to the Land of Light. "Well..we sure are lucky Haruhiko came.." Taketomo said. "NO! Haruhiko is a jerk! I was about to test out this new attachment I made for the pistol on the alien, what it does is increases the explosive impact of the pistol cartridges.." Kumagai said frustrated. "Then better luck next time." Shimizu said, and laughed. Category:Ultraman Haruhiko Continuity Category:Ultraman Haruhiko Episodes Category:User: Telako